blast from the past
by thatbooknerd19
Summary: holly returns to visit Oliver 10 years later only to find him and shane had started a new family.


None of these characters are mine. they belong to the wonderful Martha Williamson.

Oliver O'Toole leaned his back up against his desk as he reread the current letter that the POstables were trying to decipher so it could be delivered to its proper address. He glanced at his watch " 4:30pm" Shane should be back from picking Henry up soon. He had taken his suit jacket off and had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Oliver heard the door open and turned to say to Shane "wow, you're ba-" Oliver stopped talking. That was not his wife he was looking at but none other than Holly. It has now been over 8 years since she had shown up and their marriage was over. " Holly, wha-, what are you doing here?" He questioned. Oliver was baffled by her showing up since she had no reason to be here.

"I, uh, I came to apologize to you Oliver. For all of the hurt and pain that I put you in all those years ago." Holly began to explain. " I recently became a Christian and after talking to some new friends, I realized that I had to come and tell you how sorry I am that I left you. How sorry I am that I hurt you and made you wonder where I was". She glanced at his left hand and saw that he was wearing a wedding band. Had he ever taken off the one from her marriage to him or was he actually married again? As she began to ask him about it, the DLO door busted open and a small child came screaming in.

"DADDY!" He yelled and ran into Oliver's open arms. Holly can't remember a time when she had ever seen Oliver smile as big as he did when Henry came running into his arms. Just a moment later a very pregnant Shane came gliding into the DLO. She stopped abruptly at the sight of her husband's ex- wife. "Holly… what are you doing here?" Holly could only stutter as she was taken aback by the sight of this small family. Holly looked between Shane and Oliver and made the connection, they had married each other. " I, uh, I just had some news that I wanted to share with Oliver, and I wanted to apologize to him for everything that happened." Shane didn't know if she believed what Holly was saying or not but she knew from the look on Oliver's face that they needed a moment alone to talk. Shane slowly walked over to Oliver and took a very confused Henry from him. "I will just take him home so you guys can talk" Oliver only nodded clearly not knowing what to do as he looked between his small precious family and his ex-wife. "Bye Daddy" Henry said and waved as Shane took him out of the DLO and Oliver smiled again, this time blushing slightly. Holly and Oliver watched them walk out of the DLO and both began to talk at the same time. "So you…" "Holly I…" they both stopped and Oliver nodded for her to go ahead.

"So you and what was her name again…?" "Shane" Oliver interrupted. "Yes, Shane, the technophile who found my address so you could send that letter to me." Oliver told her how Shane had been there for him through everything and he had slowly fallen in love with her. "We have been married for 5 years now." Oliver began. "It has been a wonderful marriage. You met our son Henry." Holly smiled, "Yes, he looks just like you". Oliver glanced at an ultrasound photo on his desk of his new baby girl and showed Holly. "And this, as you briefly saw, is our baby girl Eleanor. Shane is due in 4 weeks."

Holly could not believe what she was seeing. Oliver had shown someone so much affection that they were happily married for 5 years and they have two children. Oliver and She had never been that affectionate for the short while that they were married; and there was the fact that they had only made love once, and that was on their wedding night.

"Holly" Oliver began breaking up the thoughts going through Holly's head, "I am happy for you that you finally are a believer. I really do wish you happiness." Holly thanked him and Oliver continued. "If you ever need anything, you know I am here. But right now it is getting late and I would love to get home to my family." He grabbed his coat and guided her to the door. "It was good to see you again Holly." And this time, it was Oliver who left her standing alone.

Holly walked to her car and as she closed the door she couldn't help but tear up. She just had to see him one more time before she headed back to Paris, so she followed him back to his house. Holly parked along the curb on the opposite side of the street and watched in the big bay window as Oliver walked into his house. Henry came running to Oliver again and launched himself into his dad's arms. Oliver laughed as he tossed his smiling son into the air. He stopped and looked at a glowing Shane leaning in the doorway. He walked over to her and kissed her with such a passion that Holly had never seen from him before. He then leaned down and stroked her pregnant belly and gently kissed it. Holly sighed, and turned her car back on and slowly drove away. " Goodbye Oliver, I hope you are happy. You finally have a wife who loves you" And she silently cried as she drove away and headed to the airport.

#POstables #SignedSealedDelivered


End file.
